Prior art convertible tops are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,087 to Blake (hereinafter “Blake”), which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety discloses a decorative cover for a convertible top shown in FIG. 1. The decorative cover includes a member 14 that is clipped onto an existing convertible top 12 to enhance the aesthetic appeal of a convertible top and automobile. Opposite ends 17 and 19 are curved to fit on the existing convertible top 12. The leading edge of the decorative cover member is secured to a molded boot that frictionally engages the leading end of the existing convertible top 12. The decorative cover includes a clip 16. The molded boot is one continuous part to prevent air from getting into a space between the existing convertible top and the decorative cover member. A plurality of side clips are used to clip the sides of the decorative cover member to the sides of the existing convertible top. The decorative cover member is sewn or adhered to a preselected surface of each of the side clips. The trailing edge of the decorative cover member is clipped to the storage well or other available part of the automobile.
Blake is deficient in that the decorative cover may become pulled off of existing convertible top when driving if secured incorrectly by the user and air can enter between the member and the existing convertible top. Moreover, Blake's design includes a decorative cover that includes a space between the decorative cover and the existing convertible top. Water, dirt, leaves or the like can be held between the decorative cover and the existing convertible top and can be difficult to remove. Additionally, mold can grow between the space between the decorative cover and the existing convertible top, which is disfavored, if the user does not frequently clean between the space and the existing convertible top. Further to quickly draw the top down the decorative cover member needs to be removed otherwise the bulky configuration and clips may break the rear window when folded.
The prior art does not allow a user to include an integral convertible top with an aesthetically pleasing pattern or design integrally formed with the convertible top. The prior art also does not allow a user to include an integral design that will not be removed and that will remain clean and will be cleaned when the user cleans the automobile in a car wash. Moreover, the prior art does not provide the user with a decorative cover that also can manufactured with a specific reflective material to provide an additional reflective surface of a vehicle. The prior art also does not provide the user with a convertible top having a decorative feature that can remain on the existing convertible top when the convertible top is retracted, folded and opened. It is an object of the invention to provide for an embroidered car top that will encourage a female demographic to take an interest in convertible cars.